


A Kiss Through Tears

by missjudge



Series: The Eternity of our Victorious Kisses [1]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjudge/pseuds/missjudge
Summary: A case went horribly wrong.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Series: The Eternity of our Victorious Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Kiss Through Tears

**02:23**

“Cat.”

“Kitty.”

“Cat, it was my fault. I’m so sorry. Please.”

“Please wake up.”

  
  


**06:48**

“Kitty, come on.

“Cat.”

“Kittycat”

“Please”

“I know you can hear me.”

  
  


**11:02**

“Cat, the doctor’s just been here. He said it’s a miracle the bullet only grazed you. But you still have to wake up.”

“Kitty, please.”

“Cat.”

  
  


**16:17**

“Kitty. I can’t do this.

“Please don’t leave me. Please”

“Cat.”

“Zhan Yao.”

  
  


  
  


Bai Yutong sat in an uncomfortable plastic hospital chair as close to the bed as possible without actually leaning on the one in it. He hadn’t moved in a while and his lower back had started to tingle. He didn’t care. His gaze was fixed on the still figure on the thin mattress. Zhan Yao hadn’t moved either, and that was more reason for concern than his own discomfort.

It had been a routine case, until it hadn’t been, and his Cat had paid the price for his carelessness. A gun fired, Zhan Yao slumping in his arms, a weak smile on his lips, _We got him, Mouse_. Eyes closing on a shaky exhale.

“Please, Cat. Please.”

When they had brought Zhan Yao in from surgery, pale and quiet, his tall frame unnaturally small in the cheap hospital sheets, half his face hidden behind bandages, he had reached for his hand and hadn’t let go since. It was warm now, warmer than the rest of the too still form, and Bai Yutong circled his thumb over each pale knuckle, the back of his hand, thin fingers, and back again, over and over. He needed this connection, and he hoped Zhan Yao would feel it too. He was so tired, but he couldn’t rest, not like this. He stared at Zhan Yao, willing him to move, to open his eyes, to say something. It had been fourteen hours since the surgery and he was at the end of his tether. He let his head sink onto Zhan Yao’s hand and closed his eyes. He smelled of disinfectant and soap and so much of _home_ that Bai Yutong couldn’t repress a sob.

“Kitten, please. You scare me. Please wake up.”

It had been so close. The bullet had been aimed for him, not for the Cat, who hadn’t even been close. But he had shoved Bai Yutong out of the way, _of course he had,_ and now he had a hole in his skull and wasn’t moving.

“Please, Cat. I can’t do this without you. Please.”

“Please.”

“I love you.”

  
  


He was so exhausted and distraught that he at first didn’t even notice the slight movement under his forehead.

“You’re getting my hand wet.”

His head shot up, eyes searching for Zhan Yao’s face. He was greeted by a weak grin in a still too pale face, bloodshot eyes on him. Speechless, he stared wide-eyed at his Cat.

“You’re crying on my hand, Mouse.” That grin again.

Bai Yutong surged up from his chair, his hands reaching for Zhan Yao’s unbandaged cheek, lips crashing onto his mouth. He tried to be careful, but all his restraint flew out the window when he felt Zhan Yao’s lips open and their tongues meet. He pressed his eyes shut, still wet tears on his cheeks and lost himself in the kiss. He chased the tip of Zhan Yao’s tongue with his own, licking into his mouth, relishing in the sensation. Zhan Yao felt warm and alive and he couldn’t get enough of him, wanted to drown in him. He licked over his plush bottom lip, then bit down carefully, only to lick the spot again, which earned him a quiet moan.

His hand caressed the other’s cheek and they parted for a moment to breathe, drawing in each other’s air. He felt grounded and light-headed at the same time, his lips searching for Zhan Yao’s again. Hearing a sigh, he pulled back to look at him. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” The other smiled again and reached up to Bai Yutong’s cheek, infinitely gentle, brushing away a tear.

“I’m sorry, Mouse. I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for SCI. I love them so much, so I decided they need to be in my kissing challenge ^^


End file.
